Round and Round
Round and Round is Sphere’s origin story by Morpheus, detailing how she comes to have powers and how she winds up at Whateley Academy. It was released on 2017-02-13 and complete on 2017-03-27. It runs from 2007-09-14 to 2007-10-02. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2017-02-13 and goes from 2007-09-14 to 2007-09-18. Minneapolis, MN 2007-09-14 David Michaels has the killer migraine from Hell. Or maybe it was Migrainezilla. He’s been getting them for a couple of months, maybe once or twice a day. 2007-09-15 David is helping out at his father’s diner, by washing dishes during the busiest part of the day. His dad gives him an errand at the bank. While he’s waiting for a teller, Pinball shows up to rob the bank. David begins to manifest during the robbery. Pinball decides to get him out of there, and gives him a bit of a joy ride in her bubble as she avoids a small horde of cops. 2007-09-16 David’s mother turns him over to the MCO, who kill the next door neighbor when he also turns out to be a mutant. Pinball rescues him. Highwayman gets an assist on the rescue. An MCO agent shoots him. He discovers he’s got a force field of his own. Then he looses consciousness. Eau Claire, Wisconsin David wakes up at Pinball’s location. He discovers his bullet wound is almost healed. They have a discussion about what happened as well as his powers. Emily joins in. Her power is to make groups of people do things - like remain calm while a bank is being robbed. Not coincidentally, the name she chose during her freshman year was Riot Act, but she changed it her sophomore year. 2007-09-17 David finally admits he’s turning into a girl and starts to freak out about it. Emily calms her down. They go to an abandoned warehouse where Pinball stores stuff and has a hideout. They play bumper car for a bit, using their force field balls. 2007-09-18 Toronto (On the news) Dr. Diabolik has launched some kind of action against Toronto. Eau Claire David discovers she’s an almost exact duplicate of how Pinball looked when she was the same age as David. They have breakfast. David discovers she can create a force field ball somewhere else. Then head for powers testing. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2017-03-07 and goes from 2007-09-18 to 2007-09-27. Green Bay, Wi David and Pinball arrive at Damocles’ clandestine power testing facility. They discover that she is actually a power mimic who seems to have imprinted on Pinball’s power set, and consequently does not have a lot of capacity for other powers. They decide on Sphere as her code name. 2007-09-19 David and Jackie have breakfast and then go clothing shopping. David decides her new name is Dana on the spur of the moment. They head for the garage and discover a villain named Torment is heading the same way. They avoid him, and then get attacked by Super Star, one of the Liberty League heroes. They escape. 2007-09-22 Eau Claire Dana and Jackie go to a secluded spot to do some more powers practicing. Then Jackie calls Dana’s father using an untraceable phone. They arrange a meeting in a neutral location. 2007-09-23 Somewhere in Minnesota Pinball and Dana meet with Dana’s father. There’s a tense and emotionally intense scene as he slowly comes around to the idea that the MCO isn’t all that is good and holy. Then the MCO arrives. Mayhem ensues. Eau Claire 2007-09-25 Dana fills out the application for Whateley. Emily had gotten all the paperwork from Dana’s father. 2007-09-26 Somewhere in Illinois Dana and Jackie are on their way to Whateley. They stop at a motel for the night. The desk clerk is a mutant with x-ray vision (or something similar). 2007-09-27 Dana and Jackie wake up to find the MCO mustering outside their hotel room, lead by Agent Owens, who’s been the lead in the last few attempts. After a bit of a fracas, they get away. Somewhere in Ohio After a hard day’s driving and watching for problems, Dana and Jackie stop for dinner. They’re interrupted by a robber. A minor fracas ensues, and the getaway man steals their stolen car, so they have to steal another car to continue. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2017-03-27 and goes from 2007-09-28 to 2007-10-02. 2007-09-28 After dinner, Dana and Jackie are accosted by the Liberty League. After a bit of a fracas, the Highwayman arrives, backed up by Damocles, Salt, Pepper and Hexfire. After some more mayhem, the MCO arrives, led by Agent Owens, and tries to arrest everyone, including the Liberty League. More fracas. One of the MCO goons kills Adonis of the Liberty League. Jackie and Dana escape and split up. Dana takes care of urgent business and then buys a bus ticket to a town close to Rendezvous Point C. On the way, she meets and takes care of a pervert, cheering her up immensely. 2007-09-30 Burlington, Vermont. Dana and Jackie hole up for a couple of days with Jackie’s parents. 2007-10-02 Dana uses Gary’s (Jackie’s little brother) laptop to check her mail, and then the two of them take the train to Berlin. There is a group of Humanity First! protesters at the train station. Then the protesters start beating each other up, courtesy of Emily, who used to use the name Riot Act. Dana, Jackie and Emily arrive at Whateley. She’s installed in Poe, as Amanda Connor’s roommate. Amanda was the girl David had tried to date and who had been outed as a mutant. Characters Part 1 *Sphere *Pinball *Agent Owens *Highwayman *MCO *Soothe (a.k.a. Riot Act) *Doctor Diabolik (mentioned) Part 2 *Damocles *Salt *Pepper *Torment *Super Star with the Liberty League Part 3 *Liberty League ** insert roster here *Hexfire *Humanity First! *Jinx Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1